


Beauty and the Beast

by DeerTig



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerTig/pseuds/DeerTig
Summary: Percy Weasley wants to go to University, far away from this narrow-minded village. What happens when he runs away and stumbles upon a magic castle, with even more magical inhabitants?Beauty and the Beast AU. Flint is the antagonist. Rape/NonCon, Percy/Flint in a later chapter.





	Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 1: Poor, Provincial Town

With his favorite book tucked under his arm, which he’d just received from Mr. Lupin, the town bookkeeper, Percy was ready to start his day. He was up earlier than most of the villagers and he enjoyed his few minutes of silence. But, once the clock tower struck 8 am, people seemed to flood onto the cobblestone road. No one seemed to mind him, so he flipped open to the first page and let the words soak in. He stopped occasionally to make a purchase and continued along the way. He heard people whispering, as they always did.

“He wants to go to University,” one of them chortled, “As if they would accept some no-good farm boy.”

Percy shot Ms. Umbridge a look of contempt, to let her know that he had overheard. But she gave a toothy smile that told him she wanted him to hear, and on top of it, waved sweetly at him. He shoved his nose back in his book.

He made it home, where his only two younger siblings were helping their mother with breakfast. Despite having four other siblings crammed in their cottage, it felt much emptier than it should. They had their good times, certainly, but there was a piece missing that no one spoke of, but each felt.

They chalked it up to Charlie and Bill leaving to begin their lives and families (in Charlie’s case, an animal family), but that explanation still felt horribly wrong.

“Hello, Mum,” he pecked her cheek and set out the bread and butter for her.

“Any new books?” she asked.

“No, just Hamlet again,” he turned the page and sat at the table.

Ginny flicked a bean at Ron’s face, and they started arguing animatedly over whether or not he deserved it. Percy used the noise as a cover.

“Mum...?”

“Yes, dear?”

“... Are you sure I can go to University?” he looked up at her seriously, “It’s so much money, and-”

“You deserve it,” she kissed his head, “Don’t let the gossips get to you. You are smart, and are going to make a perfect scholar,” she fixed a flyaway hair on his head “Now start working on cutting the vegetables.”

He used a clean handkerchief as a bookmark and scrambled to do his task as their father also joined in to help.

“You should ask Mr. Lupin for a job at the book shop.” Arthur’s tone was a little more serious than usual. Molly shoved him, as if this were a topic they had discussed but decided to shelve for another time.

“We need him here at the farm,” she scolded, and Percy’s grip tightened on the knife. He didn’t like how they spoke about him like he wasn’t there.

“Well, he needs to work hard if he wants to go to that school... Work the farm in the morning and the shop at night. We can’t afford to keep feeding him and save up for Uni-”

“Arthur!”

“I’ll ask in the morning!” Percy shouted above them. His knife hit the cutting board too hard, which it made an unpleasant, blunt sound, “I wish you’d told me sooner.”


End file.
